Royalty Sucks
by wolfhead
Summary: My first story. Prince Danny is visiting friends when he finds an unusual girl, with an odd secret... DS and TJ
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a story. I got more chapters to this, so... yeah.

I don't own Danny Phantom, or any characters. At all. Seriously.

Hehe, read and beware. XD

Prince Daniel Fenton of Amity was bored.

He sighed staring out the window of the carriage. It would be so much easier to _fly_ to his sister's wedding, but special talents weren't supposed to be made very public.

Sister's wedding. The words still gave him a shiver. It wouldn't be so bad, except it was to his best friend. Seriously, Tucker and Jazz? It was hard for him to imagine.

His mother, the Queen of Amity, Maddie Fenton interrupted his thoughts on what he would say to his friend. She was talking to his father, who was smiling hugely. "Jack, did you see the King and Queen of Hapus before we left?"

The king's face fell as he said, "Yes. I'm sure she was taken by ghosts! And that woman is possessed by one!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he continued staring out the window. The King and Queen of Hapus were the Royal Manson's. He didn't have any grievances with them, it was just weird. He had heard rumors (being able to turn invisible was great for eavesdropping and getting gossip) that the King and Queen of Hapus were the polar opposites of their only child, a dark princess, and that they hadn't gotten along well. So why were they searching for her so hard? Searching for their child wasn't odd, but it made Danny feel sick to think of the glint in their eyes. As if the girl was a possession, not an actual person….

_Queen Manson looked at Danny and said, "Prince Daniel, have you seen this girl?" The woman held out a picture of a girl. Danny scanned the picture. The girl had pale skin with raven hair that stretched down her back to her waist, and with striking amethyst eyes. She was in a black dress that hung loosely down her sides from her shoulders and was glaring at the camera with distaste._

"_Nope, I haven't seen her." Danny said. He didn't like the Queen of Hapus. _

"_If you see her, please tell us. We _need _to find her." The queen said with energy._

_Danny nodded as he tried to look like he wasn't fleeing the woman._

Jazz poked Danny in the shoulder and he flailed his arms in instant reaction. "Agh!" He yelped as he toppled off his seat and onto the floor.

Jazz cracked up. "Seriously, Danny. You need to calm down more."

"I-I meant to do that." Danny said, his face scarlet.

Jazz laughed and said, "Cheer up. I won't go into gooey details… Unless you ask."

"EW! No way!" Danny said, getting to his seat with a lot of not-so-fake gagging.

Danny stared up at the castle of the royal family of Hcet. He was always amazed that his tech-obsessed, geeky friend had this big a home. He heard an excited yell and Tucker raced out. He hugged Danny and said, "Dude, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" And then, without waiting for an answer, turned to Jazz and kissed her lips.

"Ick, can you two at least stop doing that until I'm out of the area?" Danny gagged.

Jazz, her cheeks scarlet, stuck her tongue out at her baby brother. Danny hated to admit it, but Jazz and Tucker made a good couple. Tucker was taller now, and his crazy, eccentric style was evened by Jazz's cool determination.

Tucker, also blushing scarlet, said, "Just wait until you find your special girl. Then I'm going to torture you!"

Danny shivered and said, "Yeah right, Tuck. May I remind you of a certain Paulina?" Both shivered at the money hungry, small kingdom princess who had stalked Danny for a month before he had gotten her to go away. He had last heard that she had dug her stifling claws into the Kingdom of Casper's prince, Dash. Danny winced. They deserved each other. Tucker, slinging an arm around Danny's shoulders, walked into the castle after Danny's parents and sister.

Danny smiled cheerfully at dinner, punching Tucker in the shoulder. "You really got it?" HE asked in amazement.

Tucker grinned evilly. "Yep, I got it! The latest Zombie Busters! "Zombie Busters: The Black One Awakens"!"

"Sweeeeet!" Danny said, drawing out the word in impressed awe. He looked around for the nearest maid to refill his drink. Highly caffeinated, of course. He waved his hand at the nearest one, and she came over with a pitcher and poured more soda into his glass. Danny looked up to thank her, and then froze. Amethyst eyes were staring into his, as raggedly cut raven hair hung down to just above her shoulders. She whirled away before he could say anything, and moved swiftly away.

Danny stared after her, unconsciously noting that her skin was stained with soot or smoke or something…

"Dude, wake up." Tucker was waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Who was that?" Danny said, still staring after her, despite the fact she had disappeared behind a corner.

"No one." Tucker said hurriedly, "Just a maid, a random servant. Now who wants to skip dinner and go play Zombie Busters?"

Danny stared at Tucker. His friend's eyes were clouded over with worry. But what was to worry about? He was about to be married to Jazz -ick- and couldn't be happier. Danny pushed those thoughts away and followed Tucker as he left, formally saying, "Prince Daniel and myself are going to the game room. Don't disturb us unless you have shakes."

Tucker sighed in relief as Danny conked out on the couch after their 14th run at Zombie Busters. He had been so worried that Danny would continue thinking about the girl. Tucker got up silently, moving carefully to avoid stepping on the scattered popcorn from the bowl that Danny had knocked over.

Tucker sighed in relief and pushed a stone in the wall, opening up a secret passage. He went up it and entered a room where a very worried maid with amethyst eyes was sitting.

"What happened?" Princess Samantha Manson of Hapus said, worried.

"He didn't realize, I think. I am SO sorry Sam! I didn't know that your parents-"

"They are NOT my parents!"  
"Fine! That Royal Family of Hapus had already been to see the Fenton's!"

Sam sunk down on the bed, pressing her head into her hands. She hated this. All of this happened because of the special talent that every person of royal blood was born with. "Sorry Tuck. Thanks a bunch for hiding me."

"It's ok. Not your fault that your parents can't see what's right in front of their eyes."

"NOT my parents."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy. OUCH! What was that for?" Tucker said, glaring at her, rubbing his arm.

"Don't call me Sammy. No one calls me Sammy."

"Whatever." Tucker muttered, rolling his turquoise eyes at her.

Sam flapped her hand in a shooing gesture and said, "Go away. I need to go to sleep. I nicked some tasks to do in the kitchen, so I don't have to almost run into any of the Fenton's again. You better clue Jazz in soon though. She'll be staying the longest."

"I know. So, tell me, are you desperate to avoid all the Fenton's, or is it just the handsome one?" He said with an evil smile.

Sam punched him in the arm again, making him stifle a yelp. "Shut up." She was blushing slightly, beneath the soot stains she had rubbed into her skin to make the unusual pale skin less obvious. Of course, amethyst eyes made it hard enough to avoid recognition. Only Tucker knew where she was, and he wouldn't tell. Sam suddenly felt a wave of nausea, and her amethyst eyes glowed eerily, as she said in an echoing voice, _"Watch out."_ Sam's glowing eyes closed, and then she collapsed.

Tucker grabbed her arm and hoisted her back on the bed and said, "Computer, scan building for anyone who heard it, NOW." The computers immediately started to move, as Sam opened her eyes. They were beautiful amethyst again, but no longer glowed with that odd light.

"Lucky tech-geek… All you have to do is to talk to computers." Sam muttered.

Tucker laughed and said, "Well, you have the extraordinary one, Sam. You have the legendary Seer power. Which is pretty damn cool, despite it being nothing to my babies." He stroked the ever present PDA that was in his pocket.

"I never wanted it. I wish I could have just have had something mundane, if it meant I didn't have to hide like a coward." She growled.

Tucker smiled and poked Sam teasingly. Sam swatted his hand and said, "Go to bed."

"As you wish, your majesty." Tucker said with a mock bow before running off before Sam could hit him again, knowing that she wouldn't want to be asked about what the message meant.

Danny wasn't as unaware as he appeared. He waited for Tucker to come back and pass out before fully opening his eyes. He turned ghost, his white hair bright against the darkness, and he flew to the wall. He poked the stone, but it wouldn't move. Must have something to do with Tucker's talent. He tried for ten minutes and then blinked. "Intangibility, you idiot!" He muttered, and turned intangible. He flew through the wall, following the passage, until he reached a room.

An empty room.

He landed and looked around. "Why would Tuck sneak up here for no reason in the middle of the night?" He asked himself quietly. He was about to fly back, and then froze. On the bed, lay a single strand of raven hair. Short raven hair. He picked it up for no reason, and stuck it in his pocket before going back to Tucker's room and passing out like he had never been awake.

Danny had a mission. He was going to find that maid again, and find out why the heck he seemed to half recognize her. But Tucker seemed to be against it, saying over and over again, "It's just a MAID Danny. Why?"

"Because she's familiar, Tuck, like I've known her before, but I don't know where…"

Meanwhile, Sam had her own worries. Being in the kitchen was not a fun experience. The air was filled with smoke from the old fashioned ovens that the cook didn't want replaced, though they badly needed to. Sam covered her mouth as she pulled out the cooked bread, and placed it on the cooling rack before sneaking out of the kitchen. It wouldn't hurt to get fresh air. She leaned against a tree in the central garden that barely anyone knew about or went to. She smiled and closed her eyes. She hated being cooped up in the palace, and this was nice. She wasn't sure about her transformation from a princess of medium standing to a lowly maid, but she didn't mind too much.

It was the taking orders part that was really hard. She wanted to be independent, and she was more independent as a maid as she ever was as a princess, which she liked. She didn't like having to obey everyone, but she swallowed her pride and obeyed them. It chafed, and she usually blew off steam by annoying Tucker when they were alone. Sam rubbed her head, hating her gift. Being a Seer was a blessing and a curse. She had visions and could see auras of people's personalities, and the worst thing, was that it made her parents not see her as a person. She was a possession, something to ensure their future that they were anxious to get their hands on. Why couldn't they have just accepted her? Instead they had tried to make sure she'd never leave by never letting her meet anyone out of their own court, who all were high ranking. Sam sighed. At least she had escaped. She was more free here than she had ever been at Hapus. No one cared here if she wore black clothes or had amethyst eyes.

Not to mention, no one knew that she had any powers. That was one major upside. No weird looks, no hushed whispers, just a passing disrespect that she could live with.

Sam jerked her head up as she saw someone coming closer. He had white hair and glowing emerald eyes. He was dressed in black spandex with white points. He blinked at her, noticing her in the shadows of the tree. She didn't recognize him, but she glanced at his aura. It was beautifully intricate, a rarity, and was pure emerald at some points, while pure white at others. It was unlike any she had seen before. Usually auras were duller colored, more mundane, yet his glowed like something out of this world.

Sam blinked as an odd, echoy voice said cheerfully, "Am I that good to look at?"

Sam glared up at him, hiding her blush at being caught looking at someone's aura with anger, "No, you're not."

"Then why were you looking?"

"None of your business!" Sam snapped. No reason to be polite to him. He was just another servant of the Fenton's, probably. Not a prince or someone official; she would've heard of someone like this.

"Oh, touchy." He said, gently teasing. She found herself smiling, and Sam blinked. What? She almost never smiled. She was too solemn and worried about being seen to smile that much. "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her worried look.

"Once again, none of your business."

"So?"

Sam shot him an exasperated look. "So butt out."

"Can't I at least have your name?" He begged, his emerald eyes glinting teasingly as he sat next to her.

"You first." She shot back.

"Fine. My name's Danny." Danny said, and then blinked. He hadn't meant to say that.

"Well, a deals a deal. My name's Sam." She raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious, "Last name?"

"Fen-Phantom, I mean." Danny said, stuttering slightly. "What's yours?" He said, trying to cover up his stutter.

"Don't have one."

"What? How do you not have a last name?" Danny asked, confused.

"Easily." Sam said, chuckling quietly. Danny smiled slightly in response to her laughter. It sounded like she didn't laugh much, and it was pretty. Actually, she was pretty. He could see her easier now, in the sunlight, than he had in the dining area. Her hair was ragged and stopped before her shoulders, but it gleamed in the light and her amethyst eyes were bright and intelligent.

"Beautiful…" He murmured, not meaning to.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at him in confusion.

"U-um, your eyes are beautiful…" Danny stuttered, blushing furiously at being caught muttering.

Sam flushed red and felt uneasy. Most people were unnerved by her weird eyes, and she knew that he was telling the truth, because his aura hadn't spiked as they did when people lied. If he was willing to look into her eyes, he might see something better off hidden… She got to her feet and blurted out, "I have to go," And ran off before he could say a word.

"Wait!" Danny called, reaching for her as she vanished. He sighed and rubbed his head. He wished she would come back. Her eyes were beautiful, and she was unlike anyone else he had ever met. She was defensive, yes, but she had shown a glint of something more, and Danny was intrigued.

"DANNY!" Tucker yelled as he came out of the castle, glaring at his friend. "Dude, turn back. You know you aren't supposed to let people see you like that, and no one should know your talent!"

"They don't, Tuck." Danny said as silver rings formed around him and spread out, turning his white hair black and his green eyes blue. He smiled and said, "I found her!"

"Who, your true love?"

"No, you idiot! I found the maid I saw yesterday!" Danny said, blushing a bit at the true love comment.

Tucker froze. Uh oh. He had found Sam? "Wait. Were you Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom at the time?" He asked. It would be bad if he recognized Sam as either form, but it would be much worse if he became her friend as Phantom, and then recognized her. She'd think that he blurted out her secret.

"Phantom." Danny admitted and then hurriedly explained, "I didn't mean to, I ran into her out here, and we just started talking. Her name's Sam, and she's so different Tucker…" He trailed off, his blue eyes getting misty.

Tucker blinked as he realized he might not need to worry so much. It looked as if Sam had made an impression on Danny. "What do you mean as 'different'?"

"She pretty as well as smart, and her eyes look… As if they've seen a million different things. They're beautiful." Danny smiled dreamily and his pants fell down as his legs turned intangible.

Tucker laughed and said, "Dude, I can see your boxers." He forgot his unease as he couldn't stop laughing. But that comment did disturb him. He had seen Sam's eyes, and if he saw them again, he might make the connection between odd colored eyes and the legendary Seers…

Danny snapped out of it and turned red as a brick as he drew his pants up and said, "I-I haven't done that in ages! Why now?"

Tucker shook his head and said, "Dude, when I said you might find your love here, I didn't actually mean it!"

Danny blinked as he absorbed that and said, "Love? What, no Tuck, I don't…." He blushed scarlet again and Tucker started to crack up.

A shadowy figure floated in the air 20 feet above the two boys, watching coldly. His scarlet eyes glowed viciously as he glared at Daniel and his friend. Hm. A girl with odd colored eyes, and they looked like they saw millions of things, did they? The ghost smiled evilly before turning invisible and flying into the castle kitchen. He had to make sure of his suspicions first, and he could feel the girl's presence here. He saw her and then quickly backed through a wall. An evil smile lit his face as he turned visible and flew back to the roof. The prize was found at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, whoo! I still don't own Danny Phantom, or anyone here...**

Sam slowly uncurled her stiff body and stretched out. Sleeping on stone floors were not comfortable, and she missed a real bed fervently. She never slept in the hidden room, only met Tucker there at some days. She yawned enormously and moved quietly, trying not to disturb the other maids. They worked hard here, and it wasn't their fault.

Sam walked through the empty castle and started to set the main table for breakfast, her black clothes sooty from the kitchen and leaving streaks of gray on the black cloth. Sam saw the Fentons come down the stairs and silently groaned. Great. More morning people, as if her ex-parents weren't bad enough.

Sam took this opportunity to study their auras. Jazz, Tucker's soon-to-be bride, had a bright orange aura of controlled excitement. Sam hid a smile. Yes, she would make a good pair for her silly best friend.

The Queen's aura was rippling with hidden depths, yet full of cheer and goodwill. Her eyes were purple as well, but didn't hide the hidden sight of the Seer. Her talent must have something to do with sight though. Sam moved on the king's and had to stifle a chuckle. As deep as the Queen's aura was, her husband's was just as clear. Not particularly deep, but clear and pure and filled with reckless excitement and drive.

Sam looked at the last Fenton's, the only prince of Amity and blinked and took a double take. It was the same as Danny Phantom's aura, but instead of emerald, it had sapphire depths. It was still the same, and Sam hurried out of the dining area, her mind scrambling. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton had to be the same person! So his hidden talent was a split self? That was interesting… Sam hurried on, determined that if he started talking to her, she'd get to the bottom of it.

Danny leaned back on his chair, making the front two legs lift.

"Danny," his mother scolded, "Don't do that. It's not polite."

Danny rolled his blue eyes and said, "Mom, it's just us and Tucker today. Who do I have to be polite to?"

Maddie paused a second and then said, "You have a point."

Danny whooped and punched the air as Jazz swatted him. "You could be polite to your older sister!" She said.

Danny grinned teasingly and said, "Yeah right. I'd die first!" _Well, die ALL the way._ Danny added in his head. Danny yawned and said, "I'm going to take a walk around the castle to see the sights. Tuck, will any of your technology attack me in ghost form?"

"Nah. I turned off the ghostly stuff that we use to defend against the ghosts when I heard you were coming."

"Thanks, dude." Danny winced slightly at as he thought of his old enemy, Plasmius. He hadn't seen him in a while, and had a bad feeling that he was cooking up some scheme. Well, he'd take it when he got to it. Danny got up and ran out before his mother could drag him back again.

Danny walked through the gardens, bored. He saw a figure sitting underneath an oak tree and brightened up as he recognized Sam. He turned ghost quickly and walked up as Danny Phantom. "Hey Sam." He greeted her with a smile.

Sam didn't look up. She was staring at the ground, trying to squelch the small feeling of betrayal at not being told the truth. She didn't really know him, so how was it her business? Sam said in a quiet voice, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Danny asked, feeling his emerald eyes widen. Oh no. She couldn't know, no one knew.

"Tell me that you were Danny Fenton."

"I-I'm not the prince…" Danny stuttered, trying to make up a story to cover in his mind.

"Don't lie to me!" Sam yelled, leaping to her feet and facing him angrily, her amethyst eyes burning in his. She forgot the risk of letting someone meet her eyes and just glared, angry enough to punch him.

"B-but…" He trailed off, and then yelped as a very hard fist connected to his arm. "What was THAT for?" He said angrily.

"That was for lying! Don't ask how, but I know when you lie." Sam growled, her eyes flaring angrily. Danny took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck as Sam continued, "You have the same hair style, same way of speaking, and you rub the back of your neck when you get nervous, just like Fenton does."

Danny stared at her in confusion and said, "How did you see all that? You barely saw me as a human…"

Sam flushed and growled, "None of your business."

"It IS my business! Were you spying on me?"

"No! I work as a maid, moron! I see everyone yet no one sees me." Sam shot back.

"Oh," Danny said, thinking.

"Would you explain your power please? I know you're the same person, but I have no idea how you ever changed…"

"Well, um, I'm kinda half ghost…" Danny muttered, blushing scarlet. He waited for Sam's shriek of fear, and waited… and waited. He looked up and saw her blinking but nodding.

"Ok… I've heard of weird powers, but that's one of the weirder ones." Sam said with a slight grin.

"Not the weirdest?" Danny teased. He was relieved that Sam was taking it so cooly.

"Nope. I've seen worse."

"Really?"

"I try not to lie, when I can help it." Sam scowled at Danny.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't tell people my secret!" Danny shot back and completely diverted from wondering what other powers were weirder. "You wouldn't understand having that big a secret!"

Sam flinched slightly and whispered, "I wish I didn't…" She shook her head and said louder, "I understand why you didn't say anything, but don't lie, please. It's just irritating."

Danny nodded, still confused how Sam had pieced together his secret from observations. That was extraordinary. Danny blurted out, suddenly worried, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sam looked at him, annoyed. "Of course not! I'm not going to tell anyone, and who'd believe me anyway?"

"Good point.." Danny chuckled. He smiled and said, "You should meet Tucker. You'd get along great."

"No thanks." Sam said quickly. "I have to get back to work. "

Danny blinked, remembering that Sam was a maid. She seemed different from them, more defiant and less docile as the other maids. And he liked that. Danny wasn't thinking clearly, and he instinctively leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He felt her freeze, then pulled back and said, "See ya." He smiled cheerfully before flying into the castle.

Sam was frozen, and then moved slowly. She touched her lips and then growled, "How dare he! We barely know each other, and he just, just KISSES me!" She turned on her heel and stomped into the kitchen, starting to wash dishes angrily, her cheeks scarlet. She didn't want to admit it, but it had felt warm and he tasted good. Sam shook her head in disgust and scrubbed at the plates viciously.

All the other maids just stared and backed away slowly from her anger.

Danny was almost floating as he walked beside Tucker in the palace. "Dude, what happened?" Tucker asked, staring at his best friend.

Danny flushed and muttered, " She guessed my secret, and I-I kissed her…"

Tucker blinked once before starting to laugh, "This cannot be happening… YOU kissed Sam? This is too good to be true…."

Danny was blushed redder and pushed his friend and said, "Oh shut up Tuck. Wait, how do you know Sam?"

Tucker opened his mouth and said, "She works at my palace, I HAVE to know her! She's become a friend to me."

Danny spoke without thinking, "Do you meet her in that room connected to yours? Oh, um…"

Tucker stared and said, "You spied on me?"

"No! I was awake and wondered where you went… I just saw an empty room…"

"Well, you can come tonight. You said she knows your secret, right? Well, you get to explain why you know about the room."

"Aww, Tucker.."

Sam glared at the two boys in the room. The black haired, blue eyed one was next to her while the prince of this castle sat across from her, on a chair.

"Explain. Now."

Danny stared at the ground and flushed as he muttered, "Um, I followed Tucker, saw you, and am totally confused. You look familiar…."

Sam sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "Think of Hapus."

It clicked in Danny's head and he said, "Wait, you're the princess of Hapus? How was I that stupid to not notice that?"

"Clueless." Tucker supplied helpfully.

Danny glared and said, "Shut up Tuck."

Tucker grinned and Sam rolled her amethyst eyes. "Don't tell anyone." She said to Danny. "Tell, and I will personally make sure that you become full ghost."

Danny nodded meekly. Sam growled and turned around, before collecting herself and slumping her shoulders to make herself look more mundane. _But she can't hide it._ Danny thought. _Can't hide the fact that she isn't just anyone, she's a beautiful princess…. Wait, why am I thinking this? She's a friend! Just a friend!_

Maddie and Jack were sitting in a dining room, Maddie tuning up her equipment, and Jack eating fudge. Then a servant came in and said, "Excuse me, your majesties, but King Vlad is here to see you."

Maddie looked up as Jack boomed, "Well show Vladdie in!" Vlad walked in and Jack continued, "Vladdie! Good to see you!" He crushed Vlad in a hug, though the man was just staring at Maddie, and trying to not think of the disgusting Jack Fenton hugging him.

"Dear Maddie," He said as he broke out of Jack's embrace and smiled warmly at the woman, with a look full of desire. "I have a proposition for you."

Danny yawned as he got to his feet, climbing out of the bed. He was exhausted. Tucker had finally explained to Danny that Sam was hiding out at his castle, but he wouldn't tell why. It was confusing him, and he decided to take an early morning flight to calm down. It always seemed to work before.

Danny turned ghost and flew out of his room, going through the walls, relieved not to have to worry about ghost shields. Tucker had been as good as his word, and despite the fact that he had had to put the Box Ghost away in the thermos again. (Did the Box Ghost just follow him or just have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?)

Tucker's castle was next to a great forest, even though it was the center of all new technology in the area. Tucker's castle brought the term "Techno Geek's Lair" to a whole new level. Danny turned visible, knowing that no one would be up at this early hour, and Tucker would erase his flight from the security cameras. He saw a figure sitting in the top of one of the tall trees, and stopped midair. Who was that? Her short hair was blowing in the wind as she faced the great forest. The girl was on the tallest limb that could support her in the tree, as if she wanted to climb all the way to the sky. It was…. Sam?

Danny's heart skittered as he flew closer and said hesitantly, "Sam?"

Her head whirled and she almost fell out of the tree in surprise. "Danny? How are you flying?"

Danny smirked as he flew in front of her and said, "Half ghost, remember?"

Sam blinked and then her face flooded with color. _Oh yeah…._ She remembered now. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to clear my head." Danny said, shrugging. "Why are you all the way up here? Why not stick to the ground?"

"Same reason. I needed to get out of there for a bit, and no one looks at the tops of trees. Besides, I like it up here." She stared out across the forest and smiled at the scenery. It was beautiful.

Danny blinked and smiled a sly smile. "You want to go higher?" He asked.

Sam looked at him and nodded, wondering what he was thinking about.

Danny smirked and his arm snaked around her waist. Sam flushed at the contact and glared, but entirely forgot as she rose with Danny as he flew up. She drew in a deep breath. Oh wow. Her arm went around his waist to stabilize herself and she stared downwards as the world fell away at her feet.

Danny smiled down at Sam as he saw her radiant expression. He had never seen her looking this happy. What was more surprising was how right this felt. He had always felt kinda awkward carrying someone else when he saved them from a ghost, but this felt nothing like that. Sam looked awestruck and wonderfully happy.

She glanced up at him and he smiled, feeling to giddy at satisfaction of making the serious minded girl smile so peacefully. "This is… wow. Just wow." She murmured.

"I know." Danny said, but he was looking at her, not at the picture beneath them. The forest and castle were stained with the golden shine of the first sunlight. The sunlight was just touching their faces, and it made Sam's beautiful expression even more radiant. He couldn't help the smile the spread across his own face, and he blinked when Sam broke the silence.

"I have to get back." Her face looked sadder, and Danny nodded before gliding downwards.

Sam spread her fingers on her free hand and felt the wind rush through them. It was so exhilarating, and Sam had to admit that part of the excitement was being with Danny. She sighed as her feet touched the ground, and she felt as if the earth's pull was ten times heavier now. When they were flying, it was so easy and she felt lighter than the air itself. Sam looked at Danny's face as the flash of light signified him changing from Phantom to Fenton and saw it slightly withdrawn. She wanted to thank him. Sam hesitated and then gave Danny a quick hug before blushing and stepped back. "Thanks. It was great." She turned and ran back before she could do anything _else_ stupid. Sam couldn't help the giddy smile on her face as she ran back into the castle and to her duties as maid.

Danny just watched her go, his mouth agape. He had never expected her to hug him, and hadn't had time to act on the impulse to hold her to him before she had fled. His face spread into a wide smile that he couldn't stop. His heart stuttered in his chest and he walked back into the castle, still smiling goofily.

Danny fiddled with the utensils on the table, trying to forget about Sam, though she kept creeping in on his thoughts. It was driving him mad. He'd be thinking of something normal, like the great pot roast of the other night, and then Sam's rant on how she didn't eat anything with a face would reappear in his memory, and he'd smile at the memory of her face, alive with anger for the animals.

God, he was so dead.

He saw his parents walk in and smiled, but froze as another figure walked in behind them. Vlad. _Vlad Masters, not Plasmius._ Danny reminded himself as he stopped himself from attacking him. Vlad was not Plasmius now, and he couldn't reveal the other halfa's secret to his parents. Vlad would hurt Jazz and Tucker if he did. Though he wondered if Sam could ferret that secret out too…..

Damn it. Now he was back to Sam.

"Daniel, my boy. How nice to see you!" Vlad greeted with a poisonous smile.

"What is it, Vlad?" Danny asked coldly.

"Why, little badger, I thought you'd be more welcoming to someone who brought you good news."

Danny blinked. Since when did _Vlad_ bring him good news?

"I see you're confused. But let me introduce you to the heir of my kingdom, my adopted daughter, Ms. Gray."

A beautiful, dark skinned girl walked in with billowing dark hair. She smiled and said, "Remember Danny? We met at one of those balls. I'm Valerie, remember?"

Danny blinked and said, "Valerie? Yeah, I remember, what are you doing here?" What he remembered was lust at her good looks, and how he had followed the girl like a lost puppy. But now she just seemed like a shadow, compared to the girl who kept creeping into his thoughts.

Vlad stepped to Valerie's shoulder and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, Daniel, we've decided to unite our kingdoms by having you two get married. Won't that be great?"

Danny froze. The summer before, marrying Valerie would've seemed a dream come true, but now…. Now he could only think of Sam. He didn't want Valerie, he would much rather marry Sam… "But-" he started.

"It's all arranged darling!" His mother smiled happily, and Danny's smile was frozen. _I don't want Valerie to be my wife. I want Sam…_

**Hehe, I feel evil. Their relationship is just starting, and already there are issues! :) And yay fluff! It was my first attempt and DS fluff, and I always saw Sam as a person who would love to climb trees. I don't know why, but it seemed sweet. This chapter was mostly written when I posted the first one, so that's why I can actually post it soon. The third is coming along, but not done yet.**

**Thank you to klrob for pushing me to put this up here, and to her, ClassicCartoon27, and DannySamLover20 for being my first reviewers. Thanks guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo chapter 3! Sorry this one took longer to get out... And it is shorter... Bleh. School is murdering me slowly, so it might be a while... Danny and Sam actually figure stuff out! Haha, they are so screwed... XD Ok, to reply to reviews...**

**Jaded Jimmy: Yes, I want to kill Valerie too. Don't worry, she won't turn up THAT much.. Mainly cause I'm still figuring out how to write her... Thanks!**

**aras the crazy writer: I like being evil. :D It's fun... **

**DannySamLover20 and Sunshine-Midnight123: Thank you both! I'm planning on continuing it.**

**So, let's go with the story, shall we? Urgh, this feels a bit rushed to me, but eh... I'm figuring it out. Hehe... ^^"**

Tucker watched his best friend pace back and forth as he held Jazz's hand. They were watching him with worry. He hadn't stopped fidgeting since Vlad and his parents had announced the arrangement for him to marry Valerie. Tucker and Jazz had waited in the room when Vlad had excused himself with Valerie and the two adult Fenton's followed cheerfully. Now they just had to wait for the explosion…. Three, two, one…

"I can't marry her!" Danny burst out.

Tucker had to hold back a grin at having his countdown be right on spot. Jazz broke in. "Why not, Danny? She's smart, doesn't look too bad, and she's a fighter. She fights ghosts, yes, but she can make an exception for you…."

"I don't care about that!" Danny spat, glaring at his older sister.

"Then what's wrong, dude?" Tucker said, sighing.

"I-I don't love her." Danny stuttered, his face flushing red.

Jazz said, "So? You can fall in love with her."

"But I love someone else!" He said before thinking. Danny's blue eyes widened and he rubbed his head as Tucker snorted at Jazz's confused expression.

"Oh boy, this is too good to be true…. There's only one girl you've met since you came here… You can't seriously be crushing on Sam?"

Danny was brick red and staring at the ground. He didn't even have to say a word. Tucker could see from his expression, and that was enough to make him start cracking up all over again."Oh this really is too good to be true…"

"What? Who's he in love with? Who's Sam?" Jazz asked, her eyes narrowing. She hated being left out of the loop.

Tucker smiled at Jazz and said, "I'm introducing you to Sam tonight. She's an old friend who decided to work here. She's a maid, but she's got a vivid personality."

Jazz nodded and looked at Danny. "Danny, we've only been here a little while! You can't fall in love that fast!"

"How long did it take you to fall for Tucker?"

"Um, T-that situation's totally different…" Jazz mumbled, blushing.

"Is not! You two were fighting your feelings for years, Jazz, _years_!" Danny growled, his eyes flaring green. He was trying to get Jazz to see how he felt, because now he understood the weird connection between Jazz and Tucker. If it was anything like his attraction to Sam, then he could understand their relationship so much better…

"Ok, ok I get your point." Jazz conceded. "But you can still fall in love with Valerie. And she'll probably be a better match than a maid."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he realized that his sister didn't think that he should like a maid. Tucker broke in quickly before the siblings started really fighting. "Jazzy, Sam's not just a maid. But we can't talk about it now, and she wants to tell you herself. Just don't draw judgments yet."

"Fine. But Danny, unless you can convince our parents to hold off the marriage soon, you're going to be in one heck of a mess."

Danny sighed as he thought, _I already am…._

_

* * *

_

Danny spent the day avoiding Valerie as she tried to find him and ended up hiding in the room that Tucker had hidden away so he could meet with Sam. He stretched out on the bed, waiting for his friends. Tucker led Jazz up the stairs and into the small room. "Well? Where is she?" Jazz asked, one eyebrow arched.

"How about right here?" A voice said from the shadows. Danny scrambled to his feet and turned his head to see Sam step from the shadows beside the other door. She stood there and observed Jazz with cool amethyst eyes after shooting a grin at Tucker and Danny.

"Sam." Danny sighed softly, feeling better now that he was in her presence. Tucker shot a glance at him and grinned to himself. Danny had it so bad…

"So you're Sam?" Jazz inquired, studying the girl. She looked familiar, and the amethyst eyes were glittering brightly at her.

Sam met Jazz's gaze evenly. "Yes. I am Sam. And you're Princess Jasmine Fenton, engaged to the idiot in the beret."

"Hey!" Tucker objected, touching his beret. "I'm not an idiot!"

Sam rolled her eyes in answer and Jazz half smiled. She liked this girl, and it was clear she was friends with Tucker. "So," Jazz said slowly, trying to understand what was familiar about this girl, "Tucker says you're not just a maid, but he refused to tell me more."

Sam glared at Tucker, who shrugged and returned to his precious PDA, and said, "Good thing you didn't give up my secret, nitwit." She looked at Jazz and said, "Well, I'm not just a maid. I'm Samantha Manson, exPrincess of Hapus."

Jazz blinked and gasped, "You're the girl in the photograph!"

Sam scowled and said, "Yes, my parents showed you that old picture, right? I wish they'd just stop. It's not like they actually _care_ about me or anything." No, all they wanted was her damned ability. Not her for herself, or even as a daughter, they just wanted a pawn to use and a fortune teller.

Jazz looked at her, concerned. "They're worried about you, Sam." She said softly.

_No they're not! They're worried about their pet Seer!_ Sam wanted to scream. She only allowed herself to sigh and said, "They're not, it's a pretense. Believe me, Jazz."

Tucker suddenly let out a whoop of joy. The other three stared at him.

"I just beat Green Heads Cowboys for the 10th time!" He explained with a huge smile on his face.

Sam whacked him on the head and said, "You idiot! Get a life and stop eating meat!"

Tucker laughed and attempted to duck, which failed miserably. "I'm a carnivore, Sam! You'll never change me!"

Sam grimaced before smiling and punching Tucker in the shoulder. "One day!" Sam threatened, "One day, Tucker Foley, you will eat vegetables!"

"Nooo!" Tucker said in a drawn out, overly dramatic voice. Jazz and Danny started laughing and Sam joined right in. Jazz smiled at Sam. The serious girl had lightened up with joking with Tucker, and the redhead decided that she liked Sam. But a thought wiggled in the back of her mind. Why had Sam gone from being a princess to a maid? That kind of change needed a good reason, otherwise wouldn't she just go back to her parents? Jazz decided to think it over later, and looked at Danny. No wonder he had a crush on this girl. Sam was strong, and something special. She'd figure out this girl's secret soon.

Danny took a deep breath and said, "Ok, so we need a plan."

Sam blinked and said, "Why do we need a plan? What are we planning for?" She hadn't thought that she had seen anything that needed planning, and she tried to forget her visions.

Danny flushed and said, "Vlad Masters convinced my parents to make me, um, marry Valerie." He stuttered a bit and looked awkward.

Sam felt as if she had been sucker punched in the gut. She had been feeling something in her since she had met Danny, but this hurt much more. Danny was going with Valerie. Sam realized that she didn't want Danny with Valerie, or any other girl in that matter. _I want to be the one with Danny._ Sam thought. _I want to be with him…_ But if he was happy with her… Sam closed her eyes, trying to block the images that her overactive mind was setting up. This wasn't her gift, just her imagination, but it felt as if it could be real glimpses of the future. Danny standing at an altar, a girl walking down the aisle to him, his hands deftly pushing the veil over her hair and away from her face, revealing Valerie, and Danny leaning down to kiss her… _No, no, no!_ Sam's mind yelled, and she drew a deep breath, hoping the others didn't realize that it was rasping in her throat.

Sam opened her eyes as Danny said, "Sam? Are you ok?"

She looked at him and said, "You want my help making _wedding plans?_" She spat the words out like a curse, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"No!" Danny said, cringing at the words. "I want your help in convincing my parents to STOP it!"

Sam blinked, and the hurt seemed to melt away. Danny didn't want Valerie. She didn't know if Danny wanted another girl, and that was why he wanted help fighting the marriage plans. But a new ache had settled in her stomach. She was scared. Scared that Danny would fall in love with someone, and she'd be stuck on the sides, forever cursed. Sam pushed the new pain away, ignoring it. It wasn't as if she'd ever be able to be the one that Danny liked. She was a maid now. Sam said, "How can we convince them it's a bad idea?"

"Well," Jazz began, "Valerie's a ghost hunter, right?"

"Right." Tucker said. He already thought he knew what Jazz was thinking, but he waited for her to say it.

"Well, if Danny flies around a bit as Phantom, and Valerie accidently hurts him, wouldn't that be a great way to break the marriage?"

Danny smiled hugely. "That's perfect, Jazz! Mom and Dad hate me getting hurt, and they'll accept my objections then!"

"But he has to get hurt!" Sam objected, not liking the idea of Danny getting hurt.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'll be fine." Danny said, smiling crookedly at her. She felt reassured despite her worries for his health.

"Ok, that's a plan. So when should we execute it?" Tucker asked, putting his PDA in his pocket and rubbing his hands together in a conspirator manner.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow will be great." Danny said, smiling. He would be free before the arrangements got too far, and he'd get to spend more time with _Sam._

_

* * *

_

Vlad Plasmius flew out from where he had stood, invisible, in the corner. None of them had noticed him, the unalert fools. Of course, it wasn't ALL their fault, but they were all fools. Especially Daniel, for not joining him.

Vlad landed on the roof of the castle, in a blind spot of the cameras. "Are the spells set?" He asked the air.

A shimmering revealed a darkly cloaked figure. "Yes, master." The figure said softly. "The concealment spells are set, and I have a number of other spells at the ready."

"Good. We start as the boy's plans start. He may crack the marriage, but we will crack his heart. And then the prize will be ours."

The figure smiled, and its pointed teeth flashed in the sun. "I have not tasted a Seer's blood in so long…" It muttered, its black eyes flickering like dark flames.

"After we have the power." Vlad cut it off quickly.

"Of course. The blood still tastes the same, with power or without." The figure said, smiling predatorily.

Vlad eyed the figure in disgust as it shimmered into invisibility and he flew into the forest before walking back as Vlad Masters. He smirked. Soon the power would be his, and he would be all powerful…

* * *

The shadowy figure walked invisibly behind a dark haired girl. He smelled the air and his mouth felt parched. After so many years of searching, a Seer was so close… Her blood would be fresh, hot, and powerful. So delightful to take….

The Seer stopped to dust a ledge, and the figure moved to just behind her shoulder, staring at the pale skinned neck that was exposed. The scent coming from the blood running just beneath the smooth skin… His lips, with fangs beneath, were slightly parted, and his black eyes were narrowed. So close, and yet, so far. He couldn't take her blood till the man took her power. The blood would still make him powerful, and he couldn't have appeared without the man. His mouth was inches from the smooth, creamy skin, and his ice breath touched her neck. He saw her shiver and look around sharply, the amethyst eyes piercing the air around her.

The figure smirked. Seer or not, he had been working on his enchantments and spells for years. Her aura seeking eyes would find nothing in the air around her. The girl started moving down the hall again, and the figure walked behind her, his hidden, black eyes watching her hungrily. So soon, and her blood would be hers. He smiled, his pointed teeth coming together like a puzzle and he touched the back of her neck, to feel the blood rushing beneath the skin. So soon, and the flow would stop, the warm lifeblood would leave her body and enter his. And he would be able to hold his own in this world once again.

**Sammy got a stalker, oh noes! Hehe, sorry. Thanks to klrob for helping me get the creepy guy right... I still am considering names for him, so if you have suggestions go ahead and put them in a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dude, I actually updated. O.o Well, this is getting fun! :D Sorry about the delay, it was an 'interesting' couple weeks at school. And as I say 'interesting' I mean the teachers made my life living hell. Ugh. But I'm alive, and now that it's winter break, I may actually get more writing done! MWHAHA! **

**Hehe, I needed that. **

**Anyway, onto reviews!**

**Jaded Jimmie: Wow, that was one crazy review! XD Yeah, if I was getting stalked, that would be my reaction as well. Hehe, I like you, you sound like some of the voices in my mind... :)**

**The Silver Radio: Aw, thanks! I'm glad I got the creepy part right, and yes, they are very cute. :D**

**Aras the crazy writer, and Hinata28h: Thank you for your reviews! You guys rock!**

**And once again, thanks to klrob, because without her prodding, I would never get my lazy butt to write... hehe.**

**By the way, is Sammy a bit OOC at the end of this chapter? I don't know... bleh. I think I messed up Valerie too, but I'm not very good at writing her yet... :/**

**I'll stop rambling now, onwards to the actual story! :D  
**

* * *

Danny rubbed his hands together as he eyed the sun rising in the sky from his spot on the roof. The plan would start at noon. It was almost time, and he was stuck waiting. Danny felt worry and agitation make his stomach do flip flops. What if he accidently hurt Valerie? What if one of Valerie's shots missed and hit one of his friends? What if it hit Sam? His eyes narrowed and flared green. He didn't want anything touching Sam, and he was lost in his thoughts of how their plan would work. He started as someone spoke.

"Danny?"

He turned his head quickly around, and relaxed as he saw Sam, walking hesitantly towards him. He looked worried, and he forced himself to relax, which was much easier now that she was here. "Hey Sam." He said, grinning.

"Danny, are you sure about this?" She said, her amethyst eyes glinting worriedly. There were so many ways for this to go wrong, and apparently her Seer's sight had decided to show her every possible bad possibility, many ending with him getting badly injured, and in a few, killed.

Danny shot her a reassuring smile as he put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "We'll all be fine, Sam. Promise."

Sam could feel the heat come from his hand touching her bare upper arm. She tried to repress the blush, but it came anyway. She said quickly, trying to distract him, "Do you know where you'll be flying yet?"

Danny had seen her blush, and blushed as well. He said, "Um, just around the castle a few times, and then, once Valerie follows me, to a nice camera viewed area."

The dark haired girl surprised them both by giving the halfa a hug. "Be careful. I have to get back to work." She said softly.

Danny, before she could back away, folded his arms behind her back and gave her a squeeze. "It _will_ be ok, Sammy." He said softly.

Sam let the use of the nickname pass this time, and just stood there, enjoying being in his arms, when a camera flashed.

"Aww, the lovebirds are so cute!" Tucker said to Jazz as he saved the picture of Sam and Danny hugging to his PDA.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Sam and Danny yelled, as Jazz rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah, like anyone'd believe that…"

Sam shot a glare at Jazz and threatened, "I'll get you later, Foley." She turned and walked down the stairs to the main castle, fighting a blush and losing the battle.

Tucker shot a sly wink at Danny and said, "Well, Mr. Betrothed, are you trying to manhandle my maid?"

Danny glared and said, "Shut up Tuck." He didn't want Tucker to tease him about Sam, but he had teased Tucker about Jazz, when he had gotten over the fact that his best friend fell for his sister… Eww…

Danny was blushing scarlet, and he looked at the sky. "Time to start!" He said, relieved that it was noon at last. "Ready?" He asked Tucker.

Tucker smiled and said, "When am I not?"

"Don't be conceited." Jazz scolded him.

Tucker kissed her softly and then glared at Danny as the boy started gagging. "I'm gonna go fly, before I throw up…" He muttered as the white rings changed him to Phantom. He flew upwards, and flew around the castle lazily. _It'll be alright._ He tried to convince himself. _It has to be. I promised Sam._

Danny was thoroughly bored when he finally saw Valerie. "About time." He muttered as he swooped towards the ground before flying upwards again. He could hear the loud beep from her equipment now, and the red suited girl looked in his direction.

"Damn ghost! Come here to annoy me, or my betrothed?"

_Ick, betrothed… Urgh, I hate that word!_ Danny thought as he yelled, "I'm just flying. It's a free country!"

"For PEOPLE, spook! Not for you soul-sucking ghosts!" Valerie spat as she stomped on a button on her hoverboard. It zoomed forward, and Danny dove, turning intangible as a violet ghost ray shot past him.

"For the record, we don't suck souls!" Danny yelled as he turned tangible, and streaked away, hearing the annoying thrum of the engine of the hoverboard. She was right on his tail, and he darted around a few trees to give himself some room. He wasn't enjoying this, but it helped that the uneasy feeling seemed to diminish in his stomach.

Danny cursed as he felt a ghost ray blast right beside him. He was almost there… And there! He was in the camera spot. He turned and yelled, "Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Well, that was true. Even if he didn't like her like that, she wasn't that mean… Except when he was a ghost, of course.

"Shut up, spooky! Or I'll shut you up!" Valerie yelled. _Spooky? What kind of a name is THAT to shout out in the middle of battle? _Danny thought as he saw her aim at him. Valerie shouldered her gun and another bolt blasted out. And this was the part he hated. The ghost ray slammed into his ribs, and the breath whooshed out of him. Danny fell to the ground, landing heavily. He felt the white rings flash and he knew his white hair had turned black, and his emerald eyes were sapphire blue.

"What?" He heard a horrified gasp. He groaned. God, that hurt!

"Danny!" He heard Tucker yell. He ran to him and put his shoulder, "Are you ok, man?"

Danny blinked his eyes open and saw Jazz, his mother, Tucker, and Valerie with the mask of her suit open leaning over him. "Tucker?" He grunted, trying to get his breath back.

His mother leaned over, and pulled up the edge of his white and red T-shirt. She hissed as she saw the large bruise forming over his ribs. "Oh, sweetie!" She exclaimed. She turned her gaze on Valerie and said with suddenly cold purple eyes, "I'm sorry, Valerie, but it seems that your talents conflict. I will speak with your adopted father about undoing the arrangement."

Danny silently cheered for his mother, and Tucker shot him an evil wink. Valerie made them both stop short as she gasped out, "Danny, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know it was you, I thought it was another damned ghost… Wait, you're a ghost? How is that possible? You can't REALLY be a soul-sucking ghost…"

"Val.." Danny started, "I don't think we can work together well. I'm half ghost, you're a ghost hunter. And I'm half ghost for the record. And as I said before, we _don't_ suck souls. Seriously, I don't know how that rumor started… Don't worry, Val. Friends? "

Valerie looked sad and rubbed away a tear as she nodded sternly and said, "Friends, spoo-, ur, half-spook."

Danny let out a whooshing breath and Tucker and Jazz helped him up. He stood on his own after testing his balance. He glanced at Tucker with a smile as Jazz said, "We did it! You ok, little brother?"

"Yeah, Jazz. I'm fine. But seriously, I'm a ghost, and all she can think to call me is _Spooky?_" Danny said, with an easy smile. He looked around, but didn't see the raven haired girl he was looking for. "Where's Sam?" He asked, worry flickering across his blue eyes.

Tucker looked confused and said, "I don't know… She was supposed to meet us out here."

Danny felt fear pierce his stomach as he thought, _Sam! Where are you?_ She was probably fine.. But it didn't make him feel better. The uneasiness in his stomach made him pale and he couldn't stop worrying. They had to find her, something was wrong. He knew it!_ Sam!_

_

* * *

_

Sam looked out the window she was washing and bit her lip. She hated this plan. Where was Danny? Was he ok? She had seen a flash of white, followed by a flash of red go past a few minutes ago, and she was going mad with worry. What was WRONG with her? Danny would never like her like she liked him, and yet he haunted her thoughts. Even now, she was panicking over the idea of Danny getting hurt… She couldn't hold back to visions that flashed in front of her eyes. She blinked and saw… _Danny misjudged where the bolt would hit, and it hit him in the heart. She could see his emerald eyes flare as he fell backwards and turned human as he fell. He landed hard, and he didn't open his eyes, or look up. He would never wake again._ Sam snarled at herself as she threw off the vision. "Stop it!" She growled to herself, rubbing her head with one hand. Danny WOULD be fine. He had promised.

A low creak interrupted her quiet cursing at herself.

Sam turned on her heel and looked at the door. A dirty cleaning cloth was crumpled in her hand, but as she looked, there was nothing there. Not a shimmer, not a thing. Sam shivered as she felt something near her, but she couldn't see it. It had happened earlier too. Something was watching her, and it gave her the chills. Sam said softly, "Who's there? Anyone?" She felt a puff of cold air on her neck, and whirled, staring around. There was nothing there.

Sam felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as a soft, cold voice whispered to her. "Poor little Seer, so small, so weak… You don't even know, do you? Don't even know that your frightful visions are right. Poor little prince charming is dead, and you weren't even there when he died. Poor little Seer." Sam turned back to the other direction, and stared, wide eyed, at the _thing_ standing in front of her. It was visible now, and its pure white teeth were bared in a fanged smile. Its eyes were black, flickering flames that seemed to draw her in, and try to drown her in its bleak gaze…

"W-what are you talking about?" Sam stuttered as she took a step back from the thing. It had to be talking about Danny, but it had to be wrong…It WAS wrong. It looked like a man, lean and predatory, but there was an air around it that showed that it was no such thing.

And it didn't have an aura.

Every living thing had an aura. Humans had the most pronounced, but everything DID have one, except this…thing. It wasn't human. She wasn't even sure if it was ALIVE.

"Poor Seer, don't worry. It's not your fault that you caused the death of your prince charming. He wouldn't have done it except for you. And now he lies, breathless and cold. The prince of this castle and your prince charming's sister are sitting by him, sobbing now. What's wrong little Seer? Are you cold? Do you feel the chill of death and the pain of grief?"

Sam felt pain rise in her chest. If this creature was right, her visions had been right. Danny was dead, and she hadn't even told him.. Had never told him that she had liked that kiss. Never told him why she had been so against the marriage as well. Sam felt cold and slow. She stared at the thing, and it raised its hand as if to cup her cheek and Sam felt dull pain from a needle flash in her neck. Her amethyst eyes slid shut on her held back tears as she collapsed to the ground. The crumpled up wash cloth fell out of her suddenly relaxed hand. The thing bared its teeth, and licked its lips. "Poor little Seer. Don't worry, you're not long for this world."

* * *

Danny darted into the castle, looking around desperately. He was in ghost form again, and Jazz and Tucker were hot on his heels, looking into rooms and opening doors. They didn't understand the gut wrenching panic Danny was feeling right then. _What's going on?_ Danny wondered, but he knew that Sam was in trouble. Something was happening, and he had to save her! No doubt Tucker would call it his "hero complex", but this was different. Sam was in danger. He just knew it.

Danny flew into one of the foyers, and froze midair, staring. Tucker ran in and stopped short, staring at the cloth on the floor. It was a maid's cleaning cloth, that much was clear. It was unusual though. Instead of being white or cream as most maids preferred, it was light lilac color, stained with sooty dirt. Danny slowly floated to the ground and picked it up from the ground. He ran it in between his fingers, unable to feel it through his gloves, but knowing that it was simple cloth, not silk.

Danny turned it over in his hand and then stared at it, his emerald eyes widening. "Tucker." He breathed out, and his best friend came closer, looking at the cloth. Tucker's breath caught in his chest, and he finally believed that Sam wasn't just hiding in her room or something. She was really in trouble.

He reached out a trembling finger and touched the dark red stain on the lilac cloth.

"What-?" Tucker breathed, his bottle green eyes looking up into his best friend's distraught blue ones.

"We have to find her Tuck. _Now._"

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. Sorry, my imagination refused to let this be any longer. Anyway, we get to find out what the heck happened to Sammy next time! MWHAHAHA!**

**Reviews would be appreciated, if you want. :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm... No killing me, please? *Ducks thrown rotten tomatoes* I"M SORRY! School... ate me. Just swallowed me whole and I couldn't get inspiration. But I'm making it up to you with a chapter, that I personally had a blast to write. Seriously, it made me smile in a kind of evil way when I wrote it.**

**Hey, I might even manage the next chapter before a month's passed! :D Haha, I hope so at least...**

**So, you can all thank klrob for this, cause she started yelling at me for not writing the chapter and guilt tripped me into actually finishing. So go thank her!**

**I got a random name for the demon guy, but thanks to all reviewers who gave me name suggestions! You guys rock the world!**

**Sunshine-Midnight123 : You get to see what happens to Sam in this. ;) Mwhahaa... I feel evil. :D**

**Jaded Jimmie: I will DEFIANTLY remember you. :) And fight the voices! **

**M00nlite Maiden: ...well this doesn't really count as updating 'soon', but I updated... does that count? :)**

**By the way, I just finished this, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. I just wanted to post something to repay you guys for not killing me for leaving it so long. :)**

**

* * *

**

Danny landed in front of Tucker, feeling slightly ill from the sheer amount of stuff he had phased through as he had gone through almost every room in the castle. He had been flying erratically, trying to find Sam as fast as he could.

Tucker was looking at the blueprints of his castle, crossing off rooms that Danny , him, or Jazz had been through already and the ones that were too obvious for Sam to be in. Then suddenly he said, "I got it!"

"What?" Danny snapped, shifting from standing besides Jazz. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off irritably. He was too anxious to stand for her sisterly worry at the moment.

"A basement that we haven't used in ages, cause ghosts seemed to prefer it. They seemed to pop right out of it for some reason, and we thought that the walls between the Ghost Zone and our world must be thin there. We kept out of it, and now it's just used for storage. The perfect hiding spot!"

Tucker grinned at his discovery and Danny nodded, holding out his hands for Tucker and Jazz to grab on. Jazz smiled and murmured, "At least we don't have to walk down all those stairs…"

Danny couldn't help a snort, despite his worry for Sam. He turned both his friends intangible and invisible, and flew them down through the floors, following Tucker's tugs on his arm to go the right direction. Danny stopped and let both his friends land, flickering back to tangibility and visibility.

The sight that lay before them made them all stare, and Danny felt his stomach freeze. There was a lean thing that resembled a man, but black, pitiless eyes. One hand was curled around Sam's slim waist and the other had its claw like fingers against her throat. It was taller than them, but its breath left tiny, barely noticeable puffs of steam in the cold air. It was leaning over the girl, keeping her upright, but holding her captive, its narrowed eyes flickering with harsh amusement at them and a hostile anticipation.

Sam was looking like a rag doll, limp. It broke Danny's heart to see her like that, lifeless. Her eyes were shut, and she was barely breathing. Her short black hair seemed duller, and her skin seemed paler against the red of the scrapes on her hands, and the tiny nip on her neck.

Danny yelled, "Sam!" He started to move forward, when Tucker caught his arm. "What?" Danny glared at him, wanting to get that THING away from his Sammy as soon as he could.

Tucker mutely pointed, and Danny noticed the person he hadn't noticed at first. It was the one man he utterly hated, and the only other halfa that he knew of. Vlad Plasmius. "Plasmius." Danny growled, his glowing green eyes narrowing. "Let her go."

"Daniel, my boy, it IS good to see you." Vlad said, smirking. "But, son, I cannot do that. You see, dear Samantha has something that I want, and I desperately need." Vlad walked over to the thing and stroked Sam's short hair, shaking his head and making tuting noises. "Tut tut, Samantha. Running away from home? Cutting your glorious hair to such a short wreck? Dear, dear." He turned to the group with a mocking smile, enjoying his time of gloating that he had Sam and Danny couldn't move, or else the thing might hurt Sam. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I don't believe I've introduced you to my newest slave."

"Another creation, I know." Danny growled, his eyes flickering angrily as his fists clenched and he shifted his weight, looking for a way to get to Sam.

"Oh no, Daniel, not a creation this time. It I summoned from a different realm, one full of fathomless possibilities." Vlad said, smirking his pair of fangs. "This is Zaranth. I summoned him to help me harness her powers."

_Powers? What does he mean… Wait, the talents? I never asked what Sam's talent was…_ Danny thought rapidly.

Vlad read his face easily and smirked. "Oh Daniel, she didn't even tell you. Became one of your best friends, and didn't even tell you what her power was. But the prince of this castle knows, doesn't he?"

Danny turned to stare at Tucker, who looked wide eyed. "I'm sorry, man. Sam didn't want anyone to know." He muttered, flushing red.

Vlad laughed cruelly. "My dear boy, you claim to be friends, but don't even know why she ran from her comfy life? Let me tell you." His red eyes glowed malevolently, "This, my boy, is a _Seer._"

Danny blinked. Sam? A Seer? But Vlad was still talking.

"Seers are very rare, and few families have them. They have the amazing ability to look into the future and pick out the most probable. Poor Samantha had a heavy burden in her life. She is one of the few, the precious, yet she didn't use her talent. Why, if she just TRIED, she could have turned the tide of any war, won any game of cards, out smarted anyone if she would just look forward to the future! She could have used her talent to further her kingdom, and to become the greatest royal ever to be known!"

Danny's eyes were fixed on Sam during this speech, and he saw her eyelids flutter open as she came to, and then she wriggled in the thing's grasp. Her beautiful amethyst eyes glinted in the medium lighting. Seers had weird eyes, he remembered that from a piece of history he had heard.

Vlad had finally stopped rambling and realized that his captive was awake. "Perfect. Princess Samantha, say goodbye to your friends. Do it." The last was addressed to Zaranth. The thing grinned and Vlad held out a clear crystal globe that he had pulled from a pocket in his cape. Zaranth raised the hand that had been around Sam's throat, and Danny's eyes locked onto Sam's. She mouthed something, and Danny couldn't move from the emotions he was feeling. He couldn't read her lips before his eyes were locked back onto Zaranth. He, Tucker, and Jazz seemed to be moving in slow motion. He reached forward, trying to reach the beautiful girl, but finding the distance too great.

Zaranth placed its palm against her dark haired head and murmured words. An eerie shimmering encased the thing, the girl and the globe in Vlad's grasp. Vlad flinched, and his hand jerked back. The globe, suspended by the magic, stayed in place. Zaranth slowly moved his hand away from Sam's head, and the girl swayed in his grip. A faint, rich amethyst mist rose from her head and some sneaked up from her heart. Sam's eyes were open, locked on Danny's. Danny felt his stomach roil as he literally watched the beautiful color fade from her soft amethyst eyes, leaving behind a pale, empty gray.

Zaranth twirled the amethyst mist into a spiral, and then pulled the globe, touching the mist and it faded into the globe, filling it with its soft light. The shimmering surrounding them faded as Zaranth let Sam drop, and the girl fell lifelessly. Zaranth was holding the globe in his hand and it was filled with a beautiful rich purple.

Sam's talent. Sam's essence.

Danny felt as if his heart had frozen over as he watched her fall, his eyes locked onto hers, despite the fact they had slid shut and she seemed barely breathing. He felt himself fill with rage, and he glared at Vlad.

Vlad took the globe from Zaranth and turned it in his hands, his scarlet eyes examining it with a horribly pleased expression. "Finally…" He murmured. "Show me the future."

The globe's amethyst depths swirled violently before the center cleared to show an image. It showed Danny running to Sam and being struck to the side by Zaranth. Vlad looked up to see Daniel racing towards the girl, only to be struck to the side by Zaranth. He smirked. Finally, the power was _his._ All his.

He laughed manically **(*because who DOESN'T enjoy a good maniacal laugh? XD*)** at his victory and smirked at the globe that would enable him to see the future.

Danny struck out at the thing that was still next to Sam, and it jumped back, fading into the background. It had not told its master about the nip it had taken of the girl's blood. It allowed him a little foresight, and one thing was for sure. He'd have more than a nip if he waited for a little longer. Just a little longer.

Danny was furious, no, he was BEYOND being furious. He knelt next to Sam, and Tucker raced to his side. He found her pulse and sighed in relief. Sam was alive….. in a way. Her essence and talent had been taken from her, so the once-lively girl had become an empty shell. Danny glared up at Vlad who was now floating, cradling the globe in his hands in fascination.

Danny left Sam in the care of Tucker and Jazz and rocketed up towards Vlad, his fists glowing with green ectoplasm as he engaged the older halfa in battle.

* * *

Jazz stared up as her little brother launched his attack on Plasmius. But something was wrong. Every time Danny started to attack, Vlad counterattacked before it was even done. It was like he knew what Danny was going to do before Danny did….

Her eyes caught on a glint of something in Vlad's hand. It was the crystal globe that contained Sam's essence. Jazz scowled. How could Danny beat Vlad when Vlad knew what he was going to do before he did it?

"Jazz," Tucker's voice spoke. She looked at him, and saw him checking Sam's vitals. "Jazz, she's getting weaker."

Tucker's words echoed in her head as she felt sick. The girl's body had no essence in it anymore. How long could she survive in this condition? _Concentrate, there's gotta be something…_ Jazz held her hands to her head and replayed the scene in her head. Sometimes talents did come in useful.

"_Tut tut Samantha. Running away from home?..."_

"_This is Zaranth…"_

"_Became one of your best friends, and didn't even tell you what her power was…."_

"_This, my boy, is a _Seer_….."_

"_They have the amazing ability to look into the future and pick out the most probable…"_

"_Do it…."_

Wait a second. Backtrack one…. Jazz focused on that one line in her memory. _"They have the amazing ability to look into the future and __pick out the most probable__…"_

Her eyes snapped open and she said, "I got it!"

Tucker blinked and said, "Got what?"

Jazz ignored him and turned towards Danny before yelling to him, "Danny! It only sees the most PROBABLE future! BE UNPREDICTABLE!"

* * *

Danny blinked. What? Be unpredictable? How was THAT supposed to help?

Wait, hadn't Vlad said…? Her gift usually showed the most likely to happen future, right? Wasn't that the whole point Seers were usually held responsible if their futures didn't happen?

Now Jazz's advice was starting to make a whole lot more sense.

Danny smirked and dove, but Vlad was already moving to block him. Danny, without thinking went right through Vlad intangibly, and blasted him with ectoplasm from the opposite side.

Vlad snarled, dodging the blast. He wasn't fast enough at reading the damned globe to read the future when Danny wasn't planning his moves.

Danny was fighting on pure instinct, diving and shooting upwards again, moving like some sort of demented bug. He wasn't doing anything that would make sense. When he saw an opening in Vlad's defenses, he kept flying instead of attacking, and would attack randomly.

Vlad thought too much of the stupid globe that Danny hated. The amethyst smoke in it seemed to swirl without stopping from what Danny could see, but he wasn't exactly trying to get a good look.

Then it happened.

Danny shot off random blasts of ectoplasm, and Vlad created a shield a moment too late. Most of the shots were blocked by the already glowing shield, but one snuck through. The green ectoplasm hit Vlad in the arm, making it jerk and the globe, the sleek, perfectly smooth and round globe, slipped out of the gloves.

It fell, glowing amethyst as the smokey substance in it swirled into just a blob, no future reading in it. Danny dove, and all he knew that if that globe hit the ground, it would break. If it broke, then Sam's essence would scatter.

He'd never get her back. Never be able to apologize for bringing Vlad into her life.

He pushed himself faster, desperate to get there before the globe landed, barely registering that Vlad was diving too.

He was a foot away, he could almost reach it. He could do it, he could save her, he could revive her.

The globe landed.

And shattered.

Danny managed to turn intangible before he slammed into the floor and he dashed up, unable to believe it. He stared at the shattered globe, the amethyst smokey substance glowing brilliantly, rising. It was beautiful, and he could almost see Sam's features as it rose. He could see tiny things, the shape of her face, the whisk of hair, just little impressions from that odd smoke.

It was beautiful and mysterious, just like her.

Then the substance diffused into the air, leaving nothing behind but a slight shimmer in the air.

Danny stared blankly at the clear pieces of glass on the ground, and the amethyst smoke-less air.

Danny glared at Vlad and roared, his Ghostly Wail blasting the older halfa up and away. Vlad slammed into a wall, getting knocked out. He had been stunned by the loss of the globe, and Danny had gotten the lucky shot.

Danny forced himself to stay ghost and he, after staring at the clear glass in disbelief again, looked over at his friends and saw Tucker grip Sam's shoulders, trying to rouse her.

He had failed.

Sam wasn't going to be able to come back.

Danny collapsed to his knees, unable to breath in the pain.

* * *

**Haha, evil cliffie, me thinks. :D **

**Whoever can correctly guess Jazz's talent gets a cookie! *Waves bag of cookies***

**Reviewing makes the writing process move faster... :) But no pressure.**


End file.
